Cigarettes are commonly packaged and sold in packs containing about twenty cigarettes. The cigarettes are typically packaged such that the interstitial space between the cigarettes and the pack walls and between the cigarettes themselves is minimized, thus helping prevent damage to the cigarettes from impacts during transport. Consequently, though cigarettes are manufactured in a variety of lengths and diameters, the cigarettes contained in a single pack usually share a common, uniform length and diameter.
People may desire to smoke several varieties of cigarettes on any particular occasion. As different varieties or brands of cigarettes may have different lengths and diameters, one is typically required either to carry a separate pack for each variety of cigarettes that one desires to smoke, or to combine different types of cigarettes in a package designed for only one particular size of cigarette, which may result in damage to the cigarettes. Therefore, a cigarette pack that can conveniently and protectively carry cigarettes of different lengths, diameters, and brands is desired.